Its All Just A Big Misunderstanding
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Penelope sees a woman in her boyfriend's apartment and automatically assumes the worst.


**Written for my girl Kricket's birthday. I hope you enjoy this girl.**

**Summary: Penelope sees a girl in Derek's apartment and assumes the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be mine.**

**Rating: M because of sex scene at the end otherwise it could be a T**

* * *

Penelope felt bad that she had to cancel their date earlier and planned to rectify it with some wine, Chinese, and a lot of drunken sex. She giggled to herself as she parked Esther in front of Derek's apartment. She grabbed her purchases as she made her way up to Derek's apartment but stopped when she heard giggling coming from said boyfriend's apartment. She frowned, _what on earth?_ She quickly shook her head as she figured it could've been the television.

"Derek, it's Penelope," she said knocking on the door.

The door swung open and Derek grinned at her, "Hey baby girl."

Penelope walked into the apartment, "I'm sorry for cancelling our date earlier so I thought I'd make it up to you with some Chinese and wine."

"Oh, don't worry about it princess, I'm kinda glad you cancelled on me."

Penelope's eye twinkled, "Yeah? How come?"

Just then a girl emerged from the bathroom, "Oh, De, I didn't know we were having company."

_De? Who the hell is this bimbo?_ "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my boyfriend's apartment?" She didn't wait for an answer and turned her angry stare at her boyfriend, "You just couldn't resist could you?!"

"Penelope calm down," Derek said.

Penelope shook her head, "Calm down?! I come here trying to make things up to you and you have some bitch here that you clearly was about to screw."

"What, no! Pen, calm down for a second and let me explain."

"No, you know what, Derek, screw you and your new girlfriend. I can't keep doing this."

Penelope turned on her pink heels and headed out the apartment. Derek ran after her.

"Penelope!"

Penelope didn't even bother to turn around as she headed out to her car. She climbed in and then let the tears fall. She didn't know how long she sat there crying before she wiped her face and started the car.

**{~CM~}**

"Dammit!" Derek cursed as he slammed the door shut.

"Did she really think I was your girlfriend or what your latest girl you were gonna screw?"

Derek sighed, "Yes Toya."

Toya laughed, "Well that's hilarious seeing as you're my cousin."

"Yeah but she didn't know that. She automatically saw you and jumped to conclusions and now I lost the best woman in my life."

Toya sat on the couch next to Derek, "Relax, De, we'll get her back for you. So that's the amazing Miss Penelope that I heard so much about?"

Derek nodded.

Toya grinned, "I promise you we'll get her back. It was just a misunderstanding."

**{~CM~}**

The next morning Derek walked into the bullpen and was grabbed by Emily and JJ, "What did you do to Garcia?" JJ asked.

"Nothing," Derek said trying to shrug the women off.

"Nothing, yeah right, Derek. Then explain to us why she came in here looking like a zombie and in tears?" Emily asked.

"I didn't do anything. It was just a misunderstanding."

"Well you better fix it because I don't like seeing Garcia that way," JJ explained as she headed up to her office.

Derek sighed as Emily finally released him as well. He headed to his girlfriend's office. He knocked softly before opening the door, "Pen?"

"Go away."

"Baby, just listen to me for a second."

"Why? I'm through with listening to your lies."

"Baby, you know I love only you. I promised I wouldn't do that anymore. That girl in my apartment was my cousin."

Penelope scoffed, "Wow how original. That's what they all say. And besides how can I believe you when you did the same thing two months ago?"

Derek walked over to Penelope and turned her chair to face him, "Because I made a mistake two months ago. I thought you weren't really serious about me, but I promised I wouldn't do it again and you know me mama, Derek Morgan never breaks his promises."

Derek stood Penelope up and kissed her hard on the mouth. Penelope struggled for a bit but then gave in. Derek inwardly chuckled as his hand snaked down her leg and up her skirt.

"Derek, what-"

"Shh, baby."

Derek continued to move his hand up her legs and to her panties. He gently pushed the skimpy fabric aside and touched her. Penelope moaned inside Derek's mouth.

"Fuck, baby, always so wet for me."

"Derek, stop."

"See, I don't think you want me to. Your mind and mouth is saying one thing but your body says another," Derek said as he stuck two fingers in her pussy thrusting in and out.

"Oh God!" Penelope screamed.

Derek chuckled as he continued to thrust is fingers in and out of her pussy. He used his thumb to massage her clit causing her to scream even more.

"Shh, baby, gonna get us caught," Derek murmured kissing her neck.

"Derek, please. Gonna come."

"Yeah?" Derek bent down and pulled Penelope's panties down and stuck his tongue inside next to his fingers.

Penelope bit her lip to keep from crying out as she convulsed and came. Derek hummed as he drank her juices. He grinned as he pulled her panties back up and helped her sit back in her chair. Penelope shook her head at him.

"Don't think I've forgiven you Derek Morgan."

Derek laughed, "Of course not. That would mean you were easy and my baby is far from easy."

**{~CM~}**

The team ended up having a case in Phoenix, Arizona that was taking longer than any of them expected. During that time though, Derek was still trying to convince Penelope that it was all just a big misunderstanding. Toya even tried to call her on Derek's behalf but Penelope refused to listen to either one of them. The day that the team got back was the day Toya was scheduled to leave. She headed to the BAU where she planned on waiting for Derek so he could drive her to the airport. From what Derek had told her, Garcia would still be at the bureau so she could wait there.

Toya headed over to Garcia's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Toya entered and Garcia frowned, "Oh I thought you were the team."

"There not back yet," Toya said.

"I see. What do you want? I have nothing to say to you."

"Fine don't speak just listen to me. I know you think I'm fooling around with Derek, but that's not true. That's just plain gross if you ask me. I'm his cousin. There's no way in hell I'd be caught dead fooling around with Derek. I love him, yes, he's helped me out of some tough situations and even saved my life, but I can't continue to watch you tear him like this. Don't you see what you're doing to him? He's so fucking heartbroken over this. Believe me, I've never seen Derek like this and it hurts to continue to watch it."

"You really expect me to believe that sob story?" Penelope glared.

Toya shook her head, "Derek told me that you could find information on anyone. So why didn't you look me up in the first place? Why don't you look me up and see what you find. I'm not lying to you Penelope. I've never been into Derek that way, especially since I like girls anyway."

Penelope stared at her and did what she was asked and pulled up Toya's information and her family tree which shows how she's related to Derek. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh. I've been such an idiot. I am so sorry."

Toya shook her head, "Don't worry about it, but you really need to apologize to Derek. He's the one you really hurt."

"How? How do I make this up to him?"

Toya shrugged, "I dunno, but when he gets here, he's taking me to the airport."

Penelope grinned, "I know just the way."

**{~CM~}**

Derek sighed as he headed into his apartment. He wanted nothing to do but lay down and sleep for all eternity. He turned on the light and frowned when Clooney didn't come to meet him. He figured he was sleep somewhere. He chuckled softly as he toed off his sneakers and hung up his jacket before heading into the bedroom. He turned on the light and stopped short.

"Fuck."

There laying on the bed was Penelope. She was wearing his favorite teddy, the one that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and she had two fingers in her pussy. Derek all but salivated but remained where he stood.

"Hey," Penelope grinned. "I hope your hungry I brought over some more Chinese."

Derek growled. He was hungry alright but not for food.

Penelope moaned as she stroked her clit, "I need you Derek."

Derek wanted to go to her but he stayed rooted to his spot and crossed his arms, "Yeah?"

Penelope shook her head fervently, "Please."

"You accused me of cheating on you."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Penelope I gave my heart to you and you stomped on it. How could you not trust me?"

"Derek, please, wantchu. Can't we talk later?"

"I wanna talk now."

"Derek, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just felt like you weren't serious in this relationship. Wasn't…committed…Derek!" Penelope screamed as she came.

Derek shook his head. He walked over to her and kissed her, "Baby, I am committed. You gotta trust me."

Penelope nodded heavy lidded. Derek chuckled as he stripped out of his clothes. He grabbed the lube from the night stand and slicked himself up before pushing inside Penelope.

"Derek, please," she whined.

"Easy, baby," he said as he thrust deep and withdrew.

Penelope moaned on each deep thrust, "Derek, faster."

Derek wrapped Penelope's legs around his waist as he slammed into her and picked up the pace.

"Oh god!" she screamed.

"That's how you want it, baby? Want me to take you hard and fast like the freak you are?" Derek murmured.

"Yes! Fuck me Derek!"

Derek drove into her hard and fast and it wasn't long before he could feel his orgasm, but he wanted to get Penelope to her second one first.

"So close, Derek. Please!"

Derek leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly as he continued to drive into her hard. Penelope pulled back from the kiss as she came hard screaming Derek's name. Derek followed two seconds after.

After the two cleaned up and lay curled up next to each other on the bed, Penelope kissed Derek's chest, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Derek sighed, "Baby, I love you more than anything else in the world. I told you I wouldn't do that again so you gotta trust me. I would never hurt you like that."

Penelope nodded, "I know Derek. I love you too."

**END.**

**I apologize if the sex isn't all that great. It's hard for me to write sex scenes with these two. I hope you all still enjoyed it and please don't forget to hit that nice little button that makes me happy.**


End file.
